


Birthday Ben

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, These Kids Deserve Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: The kids celebrate Ben's birthday.
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Brooklynn & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Sammy has a little notebook where she writes the date down

“What day is it today?” Ben asks, not really expecting a reply. 

“It’s the fifth of July,” Sammy says, not looking up from her pilfered notebook. 

“It’s my birthday!” he exclaims, happily patting Bumpy on the head. She purrs like a cat.

“Hey, happy birthday!” 

Darius tosses Ben a small bottle of sanitizer. Ben laughs delightedly. 

“ _Sanitizer?!”_

“Yeah, good ole’ Kenji got it for ya,” Kenji boasts. 

Yasmina rolls her eyes at Kenji. “Don’t believe a word he says.”

As Ben slathers up with sanitizer, Brooklynn pulls out a cake. It’s small and lumpy, but Ben thinks it’s perfect. 

He almost asks where she got it from. 

“Okay, we need to sing you the birthday song,” she says. “Happy birthday to you…”

“Happy birthday to you,” Sammy sings. 

“Happy birthday dear Ben,” Kenji, Yasmina, and Darius sing in chorus. 

“Happy birthday to you!” everyone finishes. 

“Aw, thanks.” 

Ben blushes, taking a slice of cake. He offers a piece to Bumpy and finally takes a bite. Despite the humidity and general lack of proper cake storage, it tastes great. 

“Brooklynn, did you bake this?”

“No, Sammy did.”

Ben smiles at Sammy, feeling at peace with the island for the first time. 


End file.
